Si tu me quisieras
by OryHarai
Summary: En el amor y en la guerra todo se puede ¿no? Pues no se si Vorona pueda con la guerra que tiene entre manos, pues para enemistarse con Izaya Orihara, es casi una petición de muerte, y más si sabes que desde un comienzo ya has perdió la batalla. -Shizaya-


Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Ryohgo Narita, esto es YAOI (chicoxchico) si no te gusta retírate por donde viniste. Shizaya.

Canción: Dear Agony, Breaking Benjamin.

Un pequeño Fanfic dedicado a Monserrat Hewajima, y a la pequeña comunidad del grupo SHIZAYA FANS en Facebook. Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

><p><span>"No tengo nada que dar, He encontrado el final perfecto."<span>

El gran ventanal de la oficina iluminaba tenuemente toda la habitación, podía apreciar perfectamente el gran escritorio enfrente de él, la alfombra e incluso los sillones color vino que decoraban a un costado de la habitación. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de él antes de entrar, y se acercó lentamente al escritorio, la persona que se encontraba recostado en el mueble se movió un poco de su posición pero sin darle a cara a su nuevo invitado.

-Lamento llegar tarde.- Menciono casi en un murmullo el intruso, esperando una respuesta, pero nada. Silencio. Ante esto Shizuo decidió dar otro paso más hacia el informante, pero este hablo de inmediato.

-Más de hora y media tarde... tal vez dos…- Respondió arrastrando las palabras que salían de su boca, fue entonces que el rubio observo las cosas esparcidas por todo el escritorio de izaya, papeles, su celular y botellas de vino, tal vez dos o tres botellas de vino, y otra botella que estaba colocada a un costado del azabache pero no lograba identificar de que procedencia era. Rayos, izaya seguía parloteando.

-Creo que no es bueno beber tanto izaya.-

-Sí, tres horas… ¿He? ¿Esto? Bueno, en algo tendría que entretenerme.- Dijo ya dándole la cara al guarda espaldas mostrando su sonrisa torcida y parándose de su silla para caminar al frente del rubio y sentarse en su escritorio.

-Estas ebrio…-

-Vaya… ¿Hasta ahora lo vas notando?- Izaya tomo la botella que estaba a su costado, la cual el rubio no sabía lo que era y se la bebió desesperadamente, la luna plateada y su brillo entrando por el ventanal hacían darle un tono brillante al pelo del azabache y una apariencia aún más pálida a su piel. Unas pequeñas líneas del líquido se deslizaron por las comisuras de los labios de izaya, bajando hasta su cuello y pendiéndose entre su camisa negra. Y no dijo nada se quedó ahí parado, en medio de la habitación, observándolo.

-¿Sabes que ayuda a embriagarse más rápido que el vino?- Volvió a tomar la palabra el informante, después de haberse acabado aquella botella de golpe, y limpiándose bruscamente la boca con su antebrazo y la manga de su camisa.-El vodka, es más barato y más rápido, eso.- Observo la etiqueta de la botella y luego la tiro despreocupadamente al piso con un deje de desprecio.

-Izaya…-

-¿Estabas con ella verdad?- Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Inevitablemente desvió la mirada y apretó los puños de sus manos, pero no lo negó.

-¿Y si así fuese?- Contra ataco el guarda espalda, y volvió a observar a su interlocutor quien sonreía arrogante pero al perecer intentando aguantar el llanto.

-¡Que pregunta! ¿Y aún así tienes el valor de verme a los ojos?-

-¿Valor? ¡Tú fuiste el que me llamo desgraciado!-

-¡Y debiste venir el cuanto te llame! No… ¡Desviarte del camino, con tu noviecita!-

-No tengo por qué responderte, no es como si fuésemos algo, puedo salir con quien quiera. Solo somos…-

-Enemigos…. – Lo interrumpió izaya comenzando a reír como un completo desquiciado. Ante esto Shizuo se acercó aún más a izaya casi por acto reflejo. Pero se detuvo. De nuevo.

-Enemigos…- volvió a susurrar una vez terminara de reír.- ¡Los enemigos no se besan, no se tocan, no supone que los enemigos tienen sexo! ¡Los enemigos se odian! ¡SE ODIAN!- Grito con su voz quebrada, derramando una que otra lagrima traicionera que se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Se paró de golpe y camino hacia Shizuo quedando de frente hacia él. - ¡A los enemigos no se les mete la lengua hasta la garganta! ¡A los enemigos no se les ve cada noche a los ojos prometiendo que lo ama si esta con otra!- Se dio la vuelta de golpe quedando de espaldas al rubio, caminando hacia el escritorio de nuevo y buscando entre los cajones de este, sacando de vuelta otra botella de lo que ahora sabía que era vodka, abriéndola y volviendo a beber directamente de ella.

"Y encontraré al enemigo, Porque puedo sentirlo debajo de mi piel."

-¡Deja eso ya!- Le ordeno Shizuo caminando rápidamente hacia el azabache arrebatándole la botella de golpe. La sostuvo un momento entre sus manos para luego tirarla en la alfombra derramando todo el líquido.

Izaya lo observo con reproche pero no dijo nada, se veía un poco desorientado. –Está bien que no me costó tanto, pero que desperdicio shizu-chan.-

-Lo siento ¿ok? Lamento estar lastimándote, al principio…. Al principio me deje llevar por todo esto, por ti, pero creo que debemos dejarlo.- Dijo Shizuo tomando por sus delgados hombros al azabache, pero este no lo alzaba la vista del piso, del charco de licor barato. El frio y aterrador silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, por un momento a izaya le pareció más grande su oficina, más vacía, más innecesaria. Y no estaba muy equivocado.

-Iza…-

-Te quiero…- murmuro por fin.- Aunque no me correspondas, yo te quiero.-

Silencio.

Sintió como los brazos del rubio lo rodeaban y lo pegaban a su pecho, el informante inhalo el aroma a nicotina que emanaba el rubio, le encantaba su aroma y no pudo evitar el rodear con sus brazos a Shizuo también. Pudo sentir la nariz de este en su cuello y como lo apretaba más hacia sí. El guarda espalda se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos un momento para después depositar en pequeño beso en sus labios. Tan rápido, tan suave, tan tibio, tan suyo, que no podía pensar que esa bestia se lo estuviera dando.

Pero no se separó de él, al contrario se aferró aún más a él y le correspondió el beso. Aun sabiendo que no era sincero, aun sabiendo que le mentía, pero solo porque era el no lo evito. No hizo nada, alguien como él dejándose manipular por la bestia sin cerebro de ikebukuro, que patético.

Las manos del más alto recorrieron sin pudor la espalda del azabache, debajo de su ropa, causándole un escalofrió y un ligero quejido, ante esto Shizuo sonrió e introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de izaya. Este rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y se dejó hacer, jalando de vez en vez las hebras doradas del más alto. Ser dominado por Shizuo era algo erótico para izaya pero lo sumiso no era lo suyo, así de vulnerable lo dejaba el alcohol.

"Querida agonía, Déjame ir, Sufro lentamente"

Pronto esa ramera negra le resultó inútil y bruscamente el rubio decidió arrancarla, lanzándola lejos, aunque no le importaba realmente a donde fuera a parar. Empujo a su amante al escritorio que era lo primero que se encontraba a su vista y su posiciono encima de este. Comenzó a morder su cuello mientras acariciaba sus las pierna de izaya.

Shizuo descendió hasta el pecho de izaya y comenzó a lamer haciendo que el azabache soltara barios gemidos, sus piernas rodearon la cintura del rubio y sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Y ahí estaban de nuevo, en aquella fría habitación, con la luna como única luz, con la soledad como testigo, con promesas rotas, con carisias vacías, con los gemidos inundando el lugar, con la oscuridad ocultando su propia vergüenza.

-Ah, S-Shizuo…- Susurro a su oído mientras este lo embestía sin ninguna compasión.- t-te quiero… ha… ¡TE QUIERO!-

-Izaya… juro, que si te veo con otro… te mato…-

-No, no… ha… solo tú Shizu-chan, solo tú…-

EL sonido de un celular hizo eco pero ninguno contesto, ninguno le dio la menor importancia, solo les importaba esta con el otro, en ese momento toda su atención era solo para él. Sus expresiones, su voz, su todo. Y dolía aún más que solo fuera un ilusión. Lo destrozaba. Y aun sabiendo eso, se aferraba desesperadamente a esa ilusión, porque era suya.

"Los cielos negros quemarán, El amor me empuja, El odio me levanta"

Despertó aquella mañana de Septiembre con el aroma a humedad con el frio de las lluvias, eso hacía que le dolieran las manos y decidió ocultarla debajo de las mantas, de esas sábanas blancas. La dolía la cabeza por la resaca y no quería despertar solo como siempre lo hacía, no quería caer en la realidad de su día a día. En el odio aparentado.

Abrió con pesadez los ojos, el cansancio se reflejaba en esos orbes rojizos y frunció levemente el ceño, estrujando las sabanas con sus manos creando un puño, viendo como estaba solo en aquella cama, en aquella habitación pero, sin embargo, sabía que esta vez sería diferente que ya no habrá 'próxima vez' porque ya todo estaba acabado, estaba terminado. Como detestaba el día en que esa rubia rusa se metió en la vida de Shizuo.

-La odio…- declaro a la nada.

Pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, no, él era Izaya Orihara. Y destrozaría a Vorona, aun si eso hacia sufrir a Shizuo. Estaba decidido. Aun viendo aquella invitación de bodas que la mismísima Vorona le había entregado unos días antes, ¡JA! Se creía tan victoriosa, pero que equivocada estaba.

Y el mostrarse débil esa noche era una buena forma de manipulación. Sonrió.

"¿Así es cómo tiene que ser? Querida agonía"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>He visto que Durarara! esta muy abandonada últimamente, ¿Qué paso chicas? :( Así que aquí esta mi aporte.<strong>

**La historia tendrá más o menos uno dos o tres cap... así que disfruten.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**  
><span>


End file.
